


Change of heart

by seasonie13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, basically lots of fucking, they fuck in every chapter okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonie13/pseuds/seasonie13
Summary: Jaemin never wanted to date anyone. He's perfectly okay with his life.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	1. sex

"Hey, Jen. Are we gonna catch up today as we planned? I mean watching football and stuff".  
Jaemin takes a sip of his pitch-black coffee a little excited as a cute girl eyes him from the left. He flashes her a smile back, all charmingly.  
"Oh...really? I totally forgot, Jaem, sorry. You mean, football..like..for real or..?"  
Jaemin scoffs at his best friend over the phone irritated by his slowness.  
"More like stuff than football, you know"  
Jeno answers immediately, making Jaemin smile coyly.  
"Sure, why not? I kinda really wanted some stuff and it's been a while"  
Jaemin stares at the cafe entrance he's currently seated at blatantly.  
"This is getting too obvious so you need to shut up now, Jen. Hope there's no-one beside you"  
Jeno instantly apologizes, realising his fault.  
"Excuse the lack of my brain, bro. See you around".  
Jaemin rolls his eyes as he hangs up and gazes at the phone screen for a little, before shifting them out the window to take a deep exhausted breath.   
"This better end well for us"

The bell rings and Jaemin quickly opens the door, greeting his best friend, who stands there eyes formed into crescents.   
"I brought snacks"  
The older shuffles the bag in his hand making Jaemin gesture them to the kitchen.   
"You know, I like horror movies, even though y'all think I'm a goddamn angel"  
Jeno shoves a bundle of chips into his mouth, chuckling lowly.  
"No-one thinks you're an angel, Jaemin".  
The younger pouts a little, pretending to be offended.  
"Then stop babying me, you jerk".  
Jeno raises his eyebrows while patting the chip crumbles off his jeans.  
"You think being baby means being angel as well?"  
He smirks at the boy in front of him eyes going dark as he leans closer to his face.  
"I baby you only because this turns me on, which is quite opposite to thinking of you as something holy"  
Jaemin stares at him trembling a little with slightly parted mouth into which Jeno shoves a chip.   
"And I'm pretty sure angels don't mention God while screaming from pleasure"  
He leans in to capture the chip from the younger's mouth, whose bats his long lashes surprisedly. Jeno keeps the food in his mouth for a second, then pushes it back into Jaemin's mouth with his tongue. They kiss sloppily for a minute before Jaemin breaks it to look at the watches on the wall.  
"We have some time before my neighbors return, they embarrassed me last time asking improper questions".  
Jeno nibbles on his neck, humming against it.  
"What kind of questions? About you being too vocal?"  
Jaemin rolls his eyes and hits him in the shoulder.  
"You're so overly confident"  
Jeno kisses his lips again, whispering against them.  
"And you dig it, honey"  
They end up in Jaemin's bed all too soon and now Jeno is grinding against his clothed underwear with his own.   
"Jeno, the fuck are you doing with me? I want sex, not some dick-rubbing"  
The older chuckles, hitting his butt lightly.  
"Patience, babe"  
He quickly takes off the boy's boxers and sniffs them before throwing away.  
"You smell cute"  
He grips Jaemin's popping cock and rubs it with his thumb, earning an excited huff.  
"And your dick is so freaking cute"  
He leans in capturing the plush lips of the younger into a messy kiss.  
"How can someone be so cute, I can't"  
Jaemin rolls his eyes for the tenth time this evening.  
"Literally stop. I wanna gag from this cheesy shit"  
Jeno bites his lower lip, smirking deviously.  
"But you like gagging kinda"  
Jaemin takes off his boxer as well, revealing a huge bulge, which throbs as he licks his lips staring at it.  
"Not gonna lie, you're right. Pretty into sucking you off"  
He takes Jeno hastily, hollowing his cheeks at once, when the cockhead passes his throat. He bobs his head slowly, then quickly, all the way fluttering his lashes and humming softly. Jeno looks at him petting his head and breathing heavily, noting that the boy looks sinfully gorgeous.  
"Baby, you always make me come like a horny teenager"  
Jaemin takes the cock out his mouth and starts stroking it at a gradual pace.  
"Not yet. Lemme ride you"  
Jeno is laid on his spine, hungrily eyeing the slim body adjusting on him.  
"Wait, but I didn't prep you"  
Jaemin smiles at him innocently, batting his lashes.  
"Don't worry. Already done"  
Jeno clutches his waist roughly at the very words, grinding him against his hairy cock, entering the flexible hole inch by inch.  
"Fingered yourself like a slut? Did you come?"  
Once he entered fully Jaemin starts moving gracefully and slowly, hands on Jeno's chest, clutching it with vigor.  
"Yeah. I came so hard"  
He licks his lips sensually, face scrunched in fake pain as he pretends to be coming.  
"I was shaking and calling out your name, creaming my tummy"  
He presess his palm against his stomach touching pulsating member inside.   
Jeno honest to god loses his temper, and it's all Jaemin's fault. He starts bucking himself up, brutally making Jaemin bounce on him and the younger is all too happy to comply. When the cock rubs sharply against his nerve, Jaemin shakes and moans wantonly.  
"Ahh, I'm close, Jeno-ya"  
The older takes his cock in his hand and starts stroking it, matching the pace with his deep thrusts against prostate. Jaemin screams painfully as he stains Jeno's chest. The older starts pounding into him even faster now, earning hiccups and whines from Jaemin.  
"P-Please...Come already"  
Jeno keeps jabbing his prostate, grunting animalistically.  
"Be a good boy and take it"  
Jaemin squeezes his eyes shut, as the older lifts himself up to suck on his erect nipple, doubling the pain from overstimulation.  
"I'm gonna-, nghh, gonna die, Jeno"  
Jeno smacks his ass on his cock one last time before shooting loads of semen inside his guts, growling against Jaemin's sweaty chest.  
Jeno takes his lips into a sloppy kiss and Jaemin weakly reciprocates, still filled with his cock.   
"How do you feel with my cum inside?"  
Jaemin winces as Jeno moves his member deeper, sending warm liquid farther into him.  
"It feels warm but kinda gross"  
Jeno rubs his swollen lips with his thumb, frowning.  
"I wanted to fall sleep like this, you know, and fuck you all night while you're snoring like a cute kitten"  
Jaemin takes a moment to think up the offer then nods.  
"Sure. Fuck me in the morning as well, cause the alarm can't wake me up"  
He lays on the older's chest as they both fall asleep.   
Waking up to Jeno, pounding into him mercillesly is no surprise for Jaemin in the morning, so he just closes his eyes meeting the thrusts with short monotonous moans until they both come, this time Jeno being the first and stroking him roughly afterwards.

Jeno leaves after having coffee and bacon prepared by Jaemin, pecking his lips as "thank you" and the younger just smiles at him.

They are just friends with benefits and Jeno is soon to marry the girl of his dreams. Jaemin is happy for him, since he doesn't want anything serious.


	2. antichrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now we're in my room. And all we do is talk about sex. He's got a girlfriend anyways"

"Jeno, I have exams next week. I don't care about your fucking dates with your fiancé, delay them"  
Jaemin's hand shakes while he tries to tighten his grip on his phone.  
"But, I already did that so many times for you, do you understand she's my future wife, I just have to-"  
Jaemin cuts him midway, rubbing his forehead nervously.  
"Listen, I'm not gonna hook up with some prostitute and catch AIDS. You're my friend and friends are supposed to help each other"  
Jeno huffs desperately over the phone.  
"Fine. But you have to keep in mind I'm not gonna do it after my wedding"  
Jaemin frowns, staring at the window of the kitchen for a while.  
"I don't have a boyfriend now but I'll have one when you start fucking your wife, don't worry. We had a deal that this friends with benefits stuff is until your wedding, remember?"  
Jeno stutters for a second then answers with determination.  
"I'll be at your place in 20 minutes"

Jaemin sits on the sofa, chewing his lip impatiently as he keeps changing TV channels. He jumps up once the doorbell rings, rocketing to the door and unlocking it.  
Jeno is breathing heavily, probably he's been running guesses Jaemin. He voices this out.  
"You've been running?"  
Jeno enters through the door, taking his scarf off and handing it to Jaemin.  
"Didn't want you to drink 10 cups of your disgusting coffee while waiting for me"  
Jaemin approaches him and helps the older unbutton his coat.  
"How romantic"  
He lifts his eyes to meet Jeno's smiling with the corners of his mouth.  
"Now bed. Can't wait anymore"  
Jeno scoffs following Jaemin who's pacing to the bedroom hand in hand with him.  
"You're some crazy nymphomaniac, do you know that? When you wanna fuck you don't care about anything"  
Jaemin takes off his pants in one move and starts unbuckling and unbuttoning the older's shirt and trousers at the same time.  
"Look who's talking. You never bottom, you fuck me in my sleep, you fetishise me when I'm in pain"  
Jeno raises his eyebrows, leaning closer to his face, staring right into Jaemin's doe eyes.  
"Never bottom because I'm gay only for you. Fuck you in your sleep because you can't fall asleep if not properly fucked out"  
He cups Jaemin's face with one hand clutching his waist roughly with the other one.  
"And don't even say you're not into masochistic shit yourself. Did you forget you offered me to go hard on you first?"  
He pushes his thumb into the younger's mouth and he automatically licks it.  
"You know me too well, douchebag"

Jeno keeps hitting the bundle of nerves inside the younger with three fingers as he sucks on his neck like there's no tommorow. Jaemin rolls his eyes crouching up from bed digging his nails into the older's blue veins in the hand which agonizingly abuses his prostate.  
"Ah fuck, god bless your hand. F-fuck so good, take the ring off, Imma cum"  
Jeno raises his head and smirks deviously, taking his hand away. Jaemin whines at the loss, reaching for the hand again and directing it to his entrance.  
"That's enough. Don't you want my cock more than fingers?"  
Jaemin nods multiple times, spreading his legs apart in a perfect stretch.  
"Take the ring off now"  
Jeno shakes his head while positioning himself between his thighs.  
"I gotta make sure you sleep well, so you gotta hit the highest orgasm ever and dose off till your exam"  
Jaemin props himself up on elbows pouting.  
"But if I get too stimulated, I won't wake up on time, I might die even, you know"  
Jeno lays him down again, smiling sweetly while intruding the boy with his cock.  
"Honey, I'll wake you up, with breakfast and stuff. Even if you die, admit that's gonna be the best death"  
Jaemin wraps his hands around Jeno's thick neck, still with worry in his eyes.  
"Um... okay?"  
At first Jeno goes at a slow smooth rythm, staring at the boy's expressions attentively as he writhes under him, face scrunching prettily while he emits cutest mewls.  
"It's ah- , ah-, kinda awkward"  
Jeno rubs his cockhead against the younger's prostate as his facial expressions becomes questioning.  
"What?"  
Jaemin points at where they're connected below moaning shortly afterwards.  
"You're going too slow and... f-fuck, nghh.. why are you ogling at me like an idiot?"  
Jeno stops his movement, raising an eyebrow at Jaemin's sudden statement.  
"I look like an idiot to you?"  
Jaemin sticks his tongue at him, smacking his neck lightly.  
"Yeah you do. When you're staring at me like that you look like some cheesy drama actor I wanna punch in the face"  
Jeno frowns with clear anger and shame as he pulls out of Jaemin.  
"Hey, where are you -"  
He doesn't let the younger finish as he grabs one of his legs and puts it on his shoulder, entering him at once and jabbing his nerve brutally. Jaemin nearly screams, crouching up and visibly trembling. He emits a series of sobs as the older starts pounding him into the matress, hitting the same spot non-stop.  
"Who's idiot now, you little bitch?"  
The bed shakes with loud thumps mixing with the sounds of Jaemin's hoarse moans, Jeno's angry grunts and slapping of skins.  
"Wanna- wanna cum"  
Jaemin reaches for the ring on his forgotten cock but gets stopped by Jeno, who takes both of his hands and puts them above his head, still fucking into him powerfully.  
"Why don't you ask like a good boy, Nana?"  
Jaemin writhes in pain at particularly hard move and struggles to form words.  
"Let me.. c-come, Jeno-ya, I need to- f-fuuuck, come"  
Jeno lets go of his leg, which falls down trembling, to press onto the boy's chest to pound into him at an insane speed.  
"Beg for it"  
Jeno pants heavily, feeling his orgasm nearing as well.  
"P-Please, can I come? Please, I wanna come, J-Jen"  
Jeno suddenly pulls out and positions himself in front of the younger's face, holding his cock above his red swollen parted lips.  
"Are you a good boy?"  
Jaemin nods frantically, unable to see clear because of too much pleasure and pain.  
"I'm a good boy. Can Jaeminie come?"  
Jeno spurts his semen on the younger's flushed face, then takes the ring off. It takes him only two strokes and Jaemin comes hard, crying loudly and holding onto the bedsheets for dear life. He lies there in aftershock for ten minutes straight, panting and sweating as Jeno cleans them up, wiping away stains from cum and tears from Jaemin's face. He presses a firm kiss against Jaemin's lips and the moment he pulls away, the boy's hands shakily bring him back and he kisses him again. And then again and again and again before he finally stops midway and starts emitting little snores against the older's lips. Jeno looks at his sleeping face thoughtfully, then leans in to peck his hot temple.  
"Who's gonna take care of you after me, my silly baby? I won't trust you to anyone"

He cuddles the boy who nuzzles into his body automatically, rubbing his spine soothingly and lips pressed to his forehead.  
"Sweet dreams, angel"

Jeno decides to stop being too rough on Jaemin even if he asks for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay it was smutty again. 
> 
> but i warned, okay.


	3. too time too time too time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrecking myself for you

"What kind of suit should I wear? I mean, on my wedding"  
Jeno hands Jaemin a beer, seating himself on the sofa by his side.  
"I don't know. I'm not into suits, you know. So you tell me"  
Jaemin shrugs, playing with paws of his sweater.  
"I hate them too, and you know that better than me"  
Jeno desperately huffs and crosses his arms.  
"Who's that genius who came up with the idea of wearing suit on weddings. Why would I try to look classic before taking her virginity?"  
Jaemin bats his lashes looking at him unamusedly.  
"Are you sure she's a virgin tho?"  
The very suggestion makes the older cringe and hit him lightly with cushion.  
"Are you sane? Why wouldn't she let me go beyond innocent smooches if she's not?"   
Jaemin shrugs unaffected by his logic.  
"Then you're a douchebag for sleeping with me like... every other day"  
Jeno shoots him a burning glare which makes the boy chuckle, pushing his best friend a little.  
"Oh come on, it was just a joke. It was me who seduced you after all. Because I'm a sex addict"  
Jeno rolls his eyes, pouring beer down his throat.  
"You're not a sex addict, Jaemin. You're one horny rabbit during mating season"  
Jaemin scrunches his face in confusion.  
"Where in this world do rabbits have horns?"  
Jeno threatens to throw his glass bottle at the younger.  
"One more lame joke and I won't hesitate"  
Jaemin crosses his hands pouting and looking away.  
"You're really no fun"

Jeno impatiently shuffles through his clothes in the closet. He takes a jet black suit out of it and starts undressing while Jaemin just lies on the bed, chewing a gum and playing games on his phone.  
Seeing his friend stark naked is nothing new for him after all.  
"How do I look?"  
Apparently the view of a suited Jeno is way more amusing for the younger than his bare state, since he can't help gaping at him all the way silent like a fish.  
Broad shoulders wrapped with black material, tall frame being stoic and elegant, the black haired boy looks absolutely stunning.   
"Oh my god"  
Jaemin stands up and slowly approaches him, tracing the line of his shoulders with his hands. Jeno looks at the mirror on the left eyeing himself curiously. When he turns his head back he meets Jaemin's orbs filled with hunger.   
"You're so freaking hot"  
Jeno smugly smirks before being pulled for a passionate kiss which he reciprocates cupping the boy's face and pressing their bodies together. Jaemin's hand lands on his crotch and gives it a squeeze making him pull away at instant.  
"Hey hey hey, we're not fucking tonight, aight?"  
Jaemin stares at him breathing loudly and licking his swollen lips sensually.  
"Why?"   
Jeno tries to avoid his gaze in order not to get aroused looking at his feet instead.  
"I told you I gotta visit my sister tonight"  
Jaemin leans in and nuzzles into his neck, rubbing his plush lips over the boy's Adam's apple.   
"But I want you"  
He suddenly grabs the older's crotch and presses his lips on the boy's reddened earlobe.  
"Look at you. How handsome you are"  
He flicks his tongue over the older's parted lips and stares straight into his darkened eyes as he whispers seductively against the boy's mouth.  
"Daddy"  
Sanity leaves Jeno at instant as he picks the younger up, wrapping slim limbs around his waist. Jaemin holds onto his shoulders so as to keep himself from falling but it takes him a mere second before he is thrown on the bed. Jeno attacks his lips, then his neck, then his collarbone, then kisses all over his face as he blissfully enjoys the moves eyes closed and panting. Until the moment when the older places a soft kiss on his neck but bites hard on it afterwards, causing the boy to emit a surprised yelp. It's followed by a swift move of hips against his clothed crotch, and a rough kiss full of biting and licking into his mouth, which he fails to respond to as the actions of the older get too fast for him to adjust.   
"J-Jen..."  
Jeno pulls his belt out of the trousers with a sharp sound, flipping him over on his tummy, discarding the dazed boy's sweatpants with underwear soon.   
"Don't Jen me"  
Jaemin shudders at the low tone of his voice as he registers shuffling behind his back, before he feels a flood of pain all over his body, spreading from his back. Jeno hits his butt with a loud smack of belt, and does it again and again and again. Jaemin purses his lips and squeezes his eyes shut, trying hard not to scream wantonly as he clutches the sheets with shaky fingers.  
"Why are you so silent, hm?"  
Jaemin's buttocks are painted in crimson red as the older massages them soothingly to only deliver a merciless slap once again with his palm this time.  
"Oh-, Oh-, Oh god"  
Jaemin finally gives in, moaning highly against the matress, burying his face in shame.  
"Don't pretend to be shy, you slut"  
Jeno's hand travels down, touching the younger's hardened member slightly.  
"You're horny for being punished, aren't you?"  
Jeno flips him over and positions himself between his trembling knees. He pulls the boy's sweatshirt up his neck, revealing his heaving chest and flat toned belly. Jeno's eyes travel all over his body until they lock gazes, Jaemin staring intently with hooded pupils into his equally lustful orbs.  
"Hold it up, now"  
Jaemin complies immediately, gripping his sweatshirt with both hands and pulling it higher up. Jeno runs his fingers from abdomen to chest, then presses on one of the sensitive buds, nail digging hard. Jaemin whimpers, mouth going slack as he cranes his head against the pillow. He feels a series of hard pinches on his nipples afterwards, exhaling out breathy moans and desperate pants.   
"Can you take it?"  
Jeno sucks harshly on his nubs, emitting vulgar noises making Jaemin feel absolutely dirty and wicked, eyes rolling in his head.   
Jeno discovers darker sides of his nature for no matter how hard he tries to deliver steady thrusts inside Jaemin, the latter's lustful moans and pleas combined with the word he particularly found devastating for his libido prove this idea impossible.   
Jaemin meets his powerful pounding with shaky mantra of the sinful word, staring into his eyes with his doe wet ones, as he darts his tongue out of his glossy bitten lips.  
"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, ahhh"  
Jeno increases speed and pressure, abusing the sweet spot of Jaemin non-stop until he realises he's over the edge.  
"Gonna come"  
Jeno grumbles as he pants throatily plummeting into the heat of the younger, who engulfes him deeper and deeper, out of energy to emit any sound, therefore only mewling softly, sobbing and hiccuping.   
"Let me see you cum"  
Jeno hardly registers his words but as soon as he does he pulls out of the stiff body and only takes his member in his hand to shoot long stripes of semen on the younger's belly and chest. As he discards his come, Jaemin watches him in awe, mouth open and eyelashes fluttering. He takes some of the sperm on the tip of his index finger and pushes it into his mouth, sucking on it so as to taste the salty flavor throughly.   
Jeno watches him in disbelief, eyebrows knitted. He takes some sperm on his thumb, repeating the younger's action, pushing it past his lips. Jaemin laps on it hungrily, nibbling on the finger like a kitten and the older feels fresh wave of arousal in his groin.   
Jeno decides to fuck him again, as he proceeds to feed Jaemin his come. Jaemin releases on his tummy after a couple of tough pushes against his prostate and now Jeno decides it's time to clean him off again by giving him his own release. Jaemin struggles to obey, since the older now is pounding into him while jerking him off, trying to make him come forcefully.   
"Oh god, s-stop"  
He feels all sensitive, every inch of his body tingling from overstimulation. At some moment the pressure becomes too much to handle as Jaemin closes his eyes. Jeno's cockhead rubbing on his abused spot repetitively, strong hand tugging on his reddened member at fast pace, Jeno's tongue licking down his throat. He trembles groggily and spurts the last drops of come, squeezing the throbbing cock in his hole and feels warm liquid filling his insides. Jeno growls into his mouth as he milks his release, now moving languidly and slowly.   
They stare into each other's fucked out dilated pupils, exchanging breaths as they inhale noisily.   
"Jen-, I wanna sleep"  
Jeno's next move takes him by surprise as he presses a soft long peck on his lips, lashes fluttering all along. He pulls out of Jaemin and falls asleep the very moment, cheek pressed on his sweaty shoulder. Jaemin follows him soon after, the last image he sees before closing his eyes being Jeno mumbling incoherently in his sleep.  
"I love you, Jaemin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading uwu

**Author's Note:**

> support this please ;((
> 
> inspired by the 1975 songs.


End file.
